Muridku, Kekasihku
by Chosaku-Ken
Summary: Uzumaki Atarashi alias Kyuubi Seorang Pemuda berambut Merah darah bermata Emerald, merupakan saudara kembar Naruto namun wajah Kyuubi tidak memiliki 3 garis di masing-masing pipinya, berbeda dgn Naruto yg Bodoh, Kyuubi merupakan anak yg Jenius.


Perkenalan Tokoh UTama

UZUMAKI ATARASHI as KYUUBI

Seorang Pemuda berambut Merah darah bermata Emerald, merupakan saudara kembar Naruto namun wajah Kyuubi tdk memiliki 3 garis di masing" pipinya, berbeda dgn Naruto yg Bodoh, Kyuubi merupakan anak yg Jenius, dan dia juga merupakan sosok kakak yg baik untuk Naruto walaupun terkadang dia sering menjahili Naruto tp sejujurnya dia amat sayang pada Naruto.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

ENJOY

"Brakkk" sebuah pintu dibuka secara paksa oleh seorang wanita parubaya berabut merah menyala di sebuah kamar bertuliskan 'Naruto Uzumaki' dgn aura pembunuh dia pun berteriak "Narutooooo! cepat bangun dari tempat tidur atau ibu siram dengan air panas ini!" ucap Kushina dgn ancang-ancang akan menyiram sebuah air panas ke anaknya.

"gyaa!" dgn cepat naruto pun berlari melesat ke kamar mandi dgn kecepatan Eyeshield21(?)

"setelah mandi cepat turun dan segera sarapan" suruh kushina dgn nada lembut nan merdu.

"hah...pagi-pagi sudah bikin ribut...dasar Naruto" keluh seorang pemuda berusia 18 thn sambil turun dari lantai tangga kamarnya.

Kyuubi POV

"hmm...perknalkan namaku Uzumaki Atarashi aku akrab disebut Kyuubi...kalian ingin tau kenapa aku dijuluki Kyuubi? itu karna aku memiliki 9 kelebihan didalam diriku ini! dan kalian ingin tau apa saja kelebihanku? oke! akan keberi tau.

Pertama

banyak orang bilang aku ini Tampan, percaya atau tidak tanyakan saja pada rumput yg bergoyang!

kedua

IQ ku melebihi rata-rata kebanyakan orang, orang sejenius Shikamaru, Light bahkan Ryuzaki kalah dgnku

ketiga

aku jago dalam bidang olah-raga seperti : sepak bola, basket, takwondo dan ilmu bela diri lainnya.

keempat

aku mempunyai banyak fansclub cwe maupun cwo...hahaha

kelima

tidak ada yg tahan akan tatapanku yg memabukkan.

keenam

seringaiku lebih manis daripada semyumanku

ketujuh

aku bukan tipe cwo yg suka dgn hal yg berbau hentai,ecchi,yuri,yaoi

kedelapan

aku suka berekperimen

kesembilan

jauh dari hatiku yg paling dalam sebenarnya aku sedikit GILA!

End Kyuubi POV

Akupun ga tau ntah kenapa aku dianugrahi kesembilan kelebihan itu tp aku berterima kasih pada Otousanku Uzumaki Minato dan Okaasanku Uzumaki Kushina yg tlah bersusah payah membuatku...hahaha

DI kelas 13A

"baiklah murid-murid...dikarnakan Kurenai sensei cuti karna dia hamil, mulai skrng kalian akan dibina oleh guru baru dikelas ini...silahkan masuk nona" ucap kakashi smbl menyembunyikan wajah mesumnya dgn buku Iha-icha Paradisenya

Dan seketika itu pula kelas menjadi hening, takjub dgn apa yg terpampang dihadapan mereka, seorang wanita berumur 29 thn berjalan masuk ke kelas dgn anggunnya dan dia adalah...

"Perkenalkan! namaku adalah Boa Hancock! kalan bisa memanggilku Miss Hancock, jika ada yg ingin kalian tanyakan silahkan bertanya..." ucap Hancock dgn sedikit menyibakkan rambut belakangnya dan langsung di respon dgn mata 'Love' para siswa-siswa dalam kelas.

"rumahnya dimana?"ucap Oga

"Suka makan apa?" ucap Kurosaki

"Uda punya pacar belum...?" ucap Light

"hobinya apa ?" ucap Furuichi

"no hp nya donk..."ucap Kyo

"ukuran Bra dan Cd nya brp?" treak Grimmjow dgn iringi respon tawa dr hampir seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA dasar grimmjow Mesum!" tawa smua siswa.

Hancock pun yg sepertinya sudah mulai naik darah mendatangi kursi yg diduduki Grimmjow dgn senyuman yg manis dari bibirnya, sementara Grimmjow yg tau bahwa Hancock akan datang kearahnya pun bersiap-siap dgn gerakan tangan mesumnya.

"kau...yg bernama grimmjow...mendekatlah...aku ingin mencium wajahmu~" ucap hancock dgn nada manja.

grimmjow pun dgn senang hati berjalan mendekati hancock, namun ketika hampir sampai dgn sigap hancock menyerang "Perfume Femour!" sebuah serangan kaki berhasil mendarat dipipi grimmjow yg mulus dan alhasil hidngnya pun ikut mengeluarkan pun menunjukkan style nya yg menunjukan bahwa grimmjow adalah manusia rendahan, tepatnya tangan kanan hancock yg menunjuk kebawah dimana grimmjow tergeletak dgn wajah terluka sementara wajah hancock mendongak ke belakang dan dia berkata "Mahkluk Rendahan! seharusnya kau tidak pantas berkata seperti itu pada gurumu ini! dan untuk kalian semua...BERUSAHALAH...UNTUK MENGHORMATI...KECANTIKANKU INI..."ucap hancock dgn nada Manja di akhirnya dan mendapatkan respon anggukan dari semua siswa yg ada terkecuali Kyuubi yg memandang ke luar jendela dan sama sekali tak mendengar perkataan Hancock.

"dia bener-bener wanita yg berbahaya..."ucap Naruto keringet dingin

"iya...dia memang berbahaya...tp dia Cantik!" ucap Kiba dgn mata 'love'

kyuubi yg mendengar perkataan Naruto pun hanya diam dan mulai membuka bukunya.


End file.
